Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/4
Rozdział IV Była to niedziela. Wzdłuż ulicy Chłodnej i Wolskiej stały tłumy ludzi. Oto każdy z nich miał rzadką okazję nie na filmie, lecz na żywe oczy zobaczyć prawdziwego amerykańskiego miliardera i wielu innych kapitalistów zagranicznych. Gęsto rozstawiona policja pilnowała porządku. Wszystkie poranne pisma podały tę wiadomość: dzisiaj ma być uroczyste otwarcie nowej fabryki „Optima”. Na otwarciu będzie obecny sam prezydent Rzeczypospolitej, kilku ministrów i grube ryby zagraniczne, między nimi zaś legendarny William Willis, król kauczuku, wszechświatowy potentat. W pobliżu cmentarza Wolskiego, skąd prowadziła boczna ulica wprost do „Optimy”, ustawiona była triumfalna brama wjazdowa, na której szczycie powiewały wielobarwne chorągwie. Dokoła wielką masą stali ludzie. Zaczęły się ukazywać pierwsze auta. Wspaniale, lśniące pędziły jedno za drugim. Z tłumu poznawano ich pasażerów. Oto szczupła nerwowa sylwetka dyrektora od „Lilpopa”, oto gruby prezes „Nitratu”, oto minister przemysłu i handlu i znowu auta z obcymi numerami, z zagranicznymi chorągiewkami. Ci, którzy mieli w ręku gazety, musieli je pokazywać sąsiadom, gdyż każdy chciał zobaczyć podobiznę Williama Willisa, by nie przegapić chwili jego przejazdu. A trzeba było bardzo uważać, gdyż wszyscy ci panowie byli bardzo do siebie podobni w jednakowych czarnych cylindrach i w czarnych paltach. Jednakże samochód Pawła Dalcza poznano już z daleka. – Dalcz jedzie, o, Dalcz jedzie! – rozległy się głosy. Tłum poruszył się. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to kapitalista, wyzyskiwacz, wróg ludu pracującego taki sam, jak inni. A jednak innymi oczyma nań patrzano. Był to przecie wobec tych wszystkich burżujów zagranicznych swój burżuj, i to nie byle jaki. Pewno, że nie dla dobra kraju ani dla dobra robotnika, tylko dla własnego interesu założył tę fabrykę i przyczynił się do ruszenia tylu od dawna zamkniętych warsztatów w całym państwie, a jednak w tym oto człowieku wszyscy wielką pokładali nadzieję, wszyscy wierzyli, że dzięki niemu przyszły pomyślniejsze czasy, że jeszcze on pokaże, co umie, a może i niejednego zagranicznego kapitalistę zakasuje. Stali i patrzyli. Niejeden może by nawet i pomachał przejeżdżającemu czapką, niejeden może krzyknąłby „niech żyje Dalcz”, lecz jakoś nie wypadało manifestować swojej sympatii do klasowego wroga. I Paweł dostrzegł ten nastrój. Miał twarz uśmiechniętą, pogodną, wesołą. Musiał mieć taką. Oto zaczyna się najgrubsza partia pokera. Karty były rozdane, a stawka uwielokrotniona. Czyż nie wszystko jedno, jakie ma karty w ręku? Dość nań spojrzeć, by nabrać pewności, że tak wygląda człowiek wygrywający. Na placu przed fabryką było już kilkanaście osób gości. Witał się ze wszystkimi swobodnie. – Piękny mamy dziś dzień, panowie. W kantorze zastał inżyniera Ottmana. Chemik w starym i źle skrojonym fraku wyglądał jeszcze bardziej nieporadnie niż zwykle. Wypieki na jego twarzy zdawały się płonąć. Miał przy tym minę gniewną i zaciętą. Paweł udał, że tego nie spostrzega. Zapytał szorstko: – Przygotował się pan? – Tak, panie dyrektorze, ale ja tego ani wygłoszę, ani podpiszę. Głos jego wibrował podnieceniem. Paweł stanął tuż przed nim i wbijając wzrok w jego oczy, powiedział: – Owszem, panie Ottman, zrobi pan i jedno, i drugie. – Nie zrobię. Popełniłbym świadome kłamstwo. Ja nie jestem oszustem... To byłaby nieuczciwość. Niech pan znajdzie sobie kogo innego. Ja tego nie zrobię... Paweł zaśmiał się: – Nie bądź pan głupcem, panie Ottman. – Wolę być głupcem, wolę być głupcem, stokroć bardziej głupcem niż oszustem – ręce Ottmana drżały, gdy wydobywał z kieszeni plik kartek, pokrytych maszynowym pismem – proszę, oddaję panu to, nie chcę tego dotykać. Zapewne znajdzie pan niejednego, który zgodzi się zastąpić mnie... – Dosyć – przerwał Paweł – wynalazek jest pański i nikt zastąpić pana nie może. – To nie jest wynalazek! To szalbierstwo! – Mniejsza o to – wzruszył ramionami Paweł. – nie będziemy się sprzeczali o terminologię. A teraz słuchaj pan. Nie należę do ludzi uprawiających żarty i kpić z siebie nie pozwolę... – A ja nie pozwolę zrobić z siebie kryminalisty!... – Milczeć! – uderzył Paweł pięścią w stół – nie lubię grozić, lecz wiedz pan, że jeżeli teraz sprawi mi pan zawód, na całej kuli ziemskiej nie znajdzie pan grosza zarobku, a ja umiem dotrzymywać swoich obietnic. Jeżeli to panu nie wystarcza, to weź pan pod uwagę skutki pańskiej odmowy. Przez szereg miesięcy przygotowywałem dzisiejszy dzień. Prestiż przemysłu polskiego, ba, państwa polskiego, zostanie przez pańskie głupie skrupuły wystawiony na pośmiewisko. Jest pan małym człowiekiem i pańska uczciwość z punktu widzenia każdego człowieka o szerszym umyśle będzie przestępstwem nie do darowania. Kto powiedział A, musi powiedzieć i B. Wycofanie się obecnie jest niepodobieństwem. Spójrz pan przez okno. Nadjeżdża prezydent. Ci ludzie to potentaci finansowi z całego świata. Wszystko to przygotowałem ciężką mozolną pracą. Oczywiście możesz pan mnie i ich wszystkich wystrychnąć na dudków. Możesz pan jednym wierzgnięciem unicestwić całą skomplikowaną i precyzyjną maszynerię, której celów w ogóle pan nie rozumie. Już nie apeluję do pańskiego prywatnego rozsądku. Wolno panu wyrzec się bogactw, które panu obiecuję, i wybrać nędzę, lecz nie wolno być tak zarozumiałym, by obalać wielkie dzieło dlatego, że nie umie pan go zmierzyć kryteriami kramikarskiej uczciwości. Nie mam więcej czasu dla pana. Sądzę, że postąpi pan zgodnie ze swoim obowiązkiem. Paweł skinął głową i nie oglądając się wyszedł. Istotnie nie miał już chwili czasu do stracenia. Prezydent wysiadł właśnie z auta i Paweł podbiegł, by go powitać oraz przedstawić mu Williama Willisa i innych swoich gości. Dowcipkował przy tym, śmiał się i był bardzo ożywiony, co przyczyniło się do tym większego polepszenia nastroju zebranych. W gruncie rzeczy nie opuszczał jednak Pawła ani na chwilę niepokój, czy zdołał przekonać Ottmana, czy po tym głupcu nie należało się spodziewać koniec końców odmowy firmowania wynalazku?... Przygotował dlań świetny referat o kauczuku syntetycznym, referat, który Ottman miał wygłosić podczas śniadania, a następnie opublikować w pismach technicznych. Zawarte w nim było obok historii wynalazku rozpatrzenie jego walorów praktycznych i całego szeregu nowych zastosowań oraz kalkulacja produkcji, wykazująca niezwykłą taniość eksploatacji wynalazku. Oczywiście Paweł mógł również sam wygłosić ten referat. Miałoby to jednak zupełnie inny rezonans, gdyż sam wygląd Ottmana, typowego naukowca i pedanta, wywierałby znacznie bardziej przekonywujące wrażenie. Nadto Paweł poczynił już starania, by Ottmana mianowano profesorem chemii organicznej na Politechnice Warszawskiej, co wynalazkowi również dodawało ciężaru gatunkowego. Zresztą w programie otwarcia „Optimy” zapowiedziany był referat wynalazcy i skreślenie tego punktu czy też zastąpienie Ottmana przez kogoś innego musiałoby wywołać zdziwienie albo nawet zrodzić podejrzenia. W głównej hali goście z zainteresowaniem oglądali instalacje połyskujące szkłem, niklem i miedzią. Panowała tu wzorowa czystość i niemal apteczny porządek. Objaśnień udzielał Paweł. Na dany przez niego znak puszczono maszyny w ruch. Po upływie niespełna pół godziny każdemu z obecnych majstrowie wręczyli kubik kauczuku syntetycznego, wyprodukowanego w jego obecności. Najbardziej zdziwiony był i zachwycony William Willis. Wymachiwał rękami, wąchał kauczuk, szczypał jego powierzchnię, próbował rozciągliwości. Wszyscy musieli wierzyć własnym oczom. Nie wiedzieli tylko, że winda wydobywająca gotowy produkt z chłodni popełniała niewielki, lecz z całą ścisłością obliczony błąd: zamiast nietrwałego trzymiesięcznego kauczuku podawała inny, prawdziwy „Optima”, od dawna zmagazynowany w sąsiednim składzie. Skład ten był też jedynym miejscem na terenie fabrycznym, którego zwiedzającym nie pokazano. Mieszczące się tu poprzednio maszyny do produkowania prawdziwej „Optimy” usunięto i nawet ślad po fundamentach zatarto. Następnie oglądano pokaz zastosowania syntetycznego kauczuku i ebonitu. W samej fabryce wszystko, co się dało z tego materiału wykonać, jak podłogi, meble, boksy, wszystko było zrobione z tego znacznie praktyczniejszego i tańszego od drzewa produktu. Największe jednak zainteresowanie gości wywołało badanie nawierzchni jezdni. Pomimo kilkomiesięcznego użytkowania stan jej był świetny. Ani upały, ani ciężko ładowne wozy nie zdołały jej uszkodzić. Umyślnie w oczach widzów przetoczono samym środkiem dość duży walec nabijany hacelami, co również nie zostawiło najmniejszego śladu. – Budowa takiej nawierzchni – objaśnił Paweł – kalkuluje się ściśle o trzydzieści procent taniej niż zastosowanie asfaltu, trwałość zaś w ogóle nie nadaje się do porównań. Bacznie obserwował twarze gości, wśród których przecie byli starzy fachowcy przemysłu kauczukowego i znawcy rynku. Otóż efekt był pełny. Sam William Willis, który zaczął swą karierę jako majster w plantacjach brazylijskich, a dziś był głównym producentem opon samochodowych, nie ukrywał swego zachwytu: – Nadzwyczajne – powtarzał – nadzwyczajne! – Jaką wydajność może osiągnąć pańska fabryka? – zapytał jeden z przemysłowców niemieckich. – O – zaśmiał się Paweł – ścisła cyfra to już moja tajemnica. W każdym razie zapewniam pana, że ta jedna fabryczka może w ciągu miesiąca pokryć zapotrzebowanie kauczuku w Polsce na cały rok. Oczywiście przy obecnym wąskim zastosowaniu. Wystarczy mi jednak sześć tygodni na zdwojenie, a osiem na potrojenie wydajności. – Do licha – odezwał się ktoś – eksploatacja prawdziwego kauczuku niedługo przestanie się opłacać. – I ja tak myślę – twardo, z naciskiem potwierdził Paweł. Przez cały czas w grupie zwiedzających nie było Ottmana. Paweł na próżno posyłał poń kilka razy i teraz niepokoił się coraz bardziej. W gruncie rzeczy niepotrzebnie naraził się na to ryzyko. Można było wysłać tego głupca z Warszawy, a na jego miejsce podstawić kogoś mniej obciążonego skrupułami. Teraz jednak było już na to za późno. Właśnie zajeżdżały auta i Paweł musiał żegnać prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej, który odjeżdżał pierwszy, i dziękować mu za powinszowania i życzenia pomyślnego rozwoju wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Niemało trudu kosztowało Pawła ściągnięcie tych wszystkich oficjalnych osób, których obecność była konieczna ze względu na potrzebę wywarcia na gościach zagranicznych odpowiedniego wrażenia. Pod tym względem rzecz była przygotowana bez zarzutu. Każdy z nich już po kilku godzinach pobytu w Polsce mógł zorientować się, jak poważną tu pozycję ma Paweł Dalcz i jaką wagę każde jego słowo. Tym bardziej podważenie tego zaufania przez niezjawienie się samego wynalazcy było czymś, czego za wszelką cenę należało uniknąć. Paweł chciał właśnie udać się na poszukiwania Ottmana, gdy powiedziano mu, że chemik już dawno pojechał do domu. To było całkiem niespodziewane. Pomimo to Paweł postanowił nie dać za wygraną. Przez chwilę namyślał się, czy nie prosić Krzysztofa o sprowadzenie tego bałwana, gdy wpadł na inny pomysł. Ponieważ musiał jechać teraz wraz z Willisem, z którym należało omówić niektóre sprawy jeszcze przed bankietem, zapytał go, czy zgodzi się na małą chwilę zwłoki. Poszedł do kantoru i zatelefonował do Marychny. Na szczęście była w domu. – Słuchaj, Marychno – mówił prędko – nie pytaj o nic, później ci wytłumaczę i podziękuję. Nie masz ani jednej minuty do stracenia. Jedź natychmiast do inżyniera Ottmana i zmuś go, by zaraz przyjechał na bankiet. Wiem, że się w tobie podkochuje. Jeżeli potrafisz go sprowadzić, nigdy tego nie pożałujesz. Marychna była przerażona i zaniepokojona. Niespodziewany telefon Pawła i jeszcze mniej spodziewane żądanie do reszty ją speszyły: – Ależ dobrze, ja owszem, lecz co będzie, jeżeli on nie zechce? – pytała niepewnym głosem. – Jeżeli nie zechce – ponurym głosem odpowiedział Paweł – to trudno. Nie powiedz mu tego broń Boże, ale to dla mnie kwestia życia lub śmierci. – Jezus, Maria!... – Zrób wszystko, co potrafisz, Marychno. Jestem pewien, że usłucha cię. Z niczego się też przed nim nie tłumacz. Na to nie ma czasu. Wysyłam samochód na Leszno. Nim zejdziesz na dół, będzie już przed bramą. I śpiesz! – Dobrze. Paweł odetchnął. Wprawdzie nie był pewien, czy Marychna zastanie Ottmana w domu, wierzył jednak w skutki jej interwencji. Z tym większą swobodą rozmawiał po drodze z Willisem, a gdy już wszyscy zaproszeni przybyli do hotelu, kazał prosić do stołu. Ożywione rozmowy, w których dyskutowano perspektywy syntetycznego kauczuku i dzielono się spostrzeżeniami z przed chwilą zwiedzonej fabryki, pozwalały odwlec referat. Gdy jednak podano już lody, a Ottman się nie zjawił, Paweł zaczął się niepokoić, tym bardziej że kilka osób zapytywało o wynalazcę. Wreszcie przyszedł. Zgarbiony i z opuszczoną głową wsunął się do sali. Paweł zawołał wesoło: – Otóż, panowie, bohater naszego dnia. Pozwólcie sobie przedstawić inżyniera Ottmana, jednego z najgenialniejszych wynalazców dwudziestego wieku, świetnego chemika, dzięki któremu cywilizacja zrobiła znów naprzód krok wielki i ważny. Paweł wstał, podszedł do Ottmana i kordialnie potrząsnął jego rękę. Obecni bili oklaski. Paweł podprowadził Ottmana do zarezerwowanego dlań miejsca i powiedział: – Panowie! Inżynier Ottman, który właśnie za jego zasługi położone na polu nauki ma być w tych dniach mianowany profesorem chemii organicznej stołecznej politechniki, prosił mnie, bym uprzedził panów, że nie włada on zbyt swobodnie językiem angielskim, wobec czego zechcą mu państwo wybaczyć niejakie usterki w jego referacie. Sądzę jednak, że wartość podanej choćby najgorszym akcentem treści w najmniejszym stopniu na tym nie ucierpi. – Ależ prosimy, prosimy – odezwały się głosy. Ottman ukłonił się, położył przed sobą maszynopis, zmarszczył czoło i przygryzł wargi, jakby się jeszcze wahał, lecz wreszcie poprawił okulary i zaczął czytać. Przy stole zapanowała kompletna cisza. Ottman istotnie miał zły akcent, lecz przecież rozumiano go doskonale. Referat zaczynał się od historii kauczuku i kroniki wielu usiłowań chemików całego świata nad stworzeniem syntezy tego produktu naturalnego. Dalej następował opis wieloletnich prób samego Ottmana i założeń, z których wychodził przy poszukiwaniu ostatecznego rezultatu, który wreszcie został dopięty. Paweł z baczniejszą niż kto inny uwagą przysłuchiwał się głosowi Ottmana. Dzięki swej wybornej pamięci słowo po słowie kontrolował wszystko, co przecież było napisane jego własną ręką. Wprawdzie referat w języku polskim sporządził Ottman, lecz Paweł tłumacząc rzecz na angielski bardzo dużo w niej pozmieniał i teraz obawiał się, by temu naiwnemu człowiekowi nie przyszło na myśl przeinaczyć i pominąć to, co dla sprawy było najistotniejsze, co było wręcz konieczne. Ottman jednak nie zdradzał żadnych w tym kierunku zamiarów. Z nieznacznym tylko przełknięciem śliny przebrnął przez pierwszą nieścisłość, na mgnienie oka zatrzymał się przy drugiej, przez trzecią przebrnął z pośpiechem, a dalej szło już całkiem gładko aż do końcowych wniosków, utrzymanych w formie najbardziej kategorycznej. Te wprawdzie nie licowały z zażenowaną i nieśmiałą miną czytającego, lecz dzięki temu uwypukliły się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz dopiero rozległy się niemal entuzjastyczne oklaski. Wartość i niewątpliwość wynalazku stała się oczywista nawet dla tych, których obejrzenie fabryki i obecność przy jej pracy jeszcze nie przekonały. Ottman, blady teraz jak płótno, z miną głęboko nieszczęśliwego człowieka kłaniał się niezdarnie i nerwowym ruchem palców zbierał kartki. Bliżej stojący powstawali, by uścisnąć jego rękę. Paweł wśród gwaru zaśmiał się i powiedział dość głośno: – Nasz mistrz alchemii, zdaje się, jest do reszty oszołomiony swoją odwagą. Pozwólcie, panowie, że go uwolnię od tortury naszego towarzystwa. – Dlaczego nazywa pan to torturą? – zdziwił się Willis. – To jasne – odpowiedział Paweł – niech pan nie zapomina, że każdy uczony uważa oddanie owocu swej wiedzy do praktycznego użytku za rodzaj profanacji. Musi go oburzać już samo to, że mówi o nauce do barbarzyńców, którzy w myśli jego prawdy naukowe taksują kwotami dolarów, jakie dzięki nim dadzą się osiągnąć. Argument był aż nadto przekonywujący. Paweł zbliżył się do Ottmana i zręcznie wydzieliwszy go z grupy osób zasypujących go pytaniami, odprowadził chemika do sąsiedniej pustej sali. Tu Ottman bezsilnie opadł na krzesło, po jego czole ściekały grube krople potu. – To było ponad moje siły – powtarzał – ponad moje siły... – No, widzi pan, wszystko poszło jak najlepiej – potrząsnął jego ramieniem Paweł – wywarł pan świetne wrażenie... Ottman wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem: – Świetne wrażenie!... Ha, ha, świetne wrażenie! Przecie dziecko po samym moim wyglądzie poznałoby, że jestem szarlatanem i oszustem, który nie umie ukryć strachu!... Daruje mi pan, ale nie mam jeszcze pod tym względem wprawy. Zaśmiał się szyderczo i komicznie strzepnął palcami. Paweł zatrzymał go ruchem ręki: – Myli się pan. Żadnemu z nich ani na jeden moment nie przyszło do głowy, że pan mówi cokolwiek poza ścisłą prawdą. Po pierwsze każdy z nich miał nieraz do czynienia z oszustami. Oszuści zaś w niczym nie przypominają zalęknionego podczas egzaminu sztubaka. Przeciwnie. Są bezczelni i raczej grzeszą przesadnym tupetem. Po drugie zaś niech pan weźmie pod uwagę, jakie miał pan audytorium. Z jednej strony byli tam polscy przemysłowcy i polscy ministrowie, których rozpierała radość patriotyczna, że oto rodak itd., że nowa gałąź wytwórczości przyczyni się do rozwoju rodzimego przemysłu, a z drugiej strony słuchali pana zagraniczni kauczukowcy, właściciele fabryk przetwórczych, którzy po to tylko tu przyjechali, by szukać ratunku dla swych podupadających interesów, by znaleźć korzystną lokatę dla swych kapitałów. Otóż oni wszyscy razem wzięci chcieli, żeby to, co pan im mówił, było najściślejszą prawdą! Oni tego pragnęli, a jeżeli ktoś pragnie wierzyć, to nawet byle jakie argumenty trafią mu do przekonania. Więcej. Gotów będzie wszystkie bez wyjątku wątpliwości tłumaczyć na pańską stronę.Nie trzeba być szczególnym znawcą psychiki ludzkiej, panie Ottman, by to wiedzieć. Chemik był zbyt oszołomiony przeżyciami dnia, by oponować. Bez protestu też podpisał referat. Jak było umówione, miał tego wieczoru wyjechać na urlop za granicę. Paweł w ten sposób chciał uniknąć możliwych indagacyj, jakie po dzisiejszej uroczystości niewątpliwie czekały Ottmana w kraju. Wręczając mu dość gruby plik banknotów, powiedział: – Oto pierwsza porcja pańskiej należności, niech pan tylko wszystkiego nie zabiera ze sobą, bo jeszcze skusi pana ruleta. I żądam od pana w dalszym ciągu tylko jednego: milczenia. Zrobię pana bogatym człowiekiem, niech pan jednak pamięta, że jedno nieostrożne słowo może wszystko w gruzy obalić, a wówczas nie tylko ja, lecz i pan zginie pod tymi gruzami. Szczęśliwej podróży. Potrząsnął jego rękę i wrócił do zebranych. Większość z nich zaczęła się już żegnać i zabierać do odejścia. Dalsze rzeczy już ich nie dotyczyły. Pozostało tylko kilku przemysłowców i kapitalistów zagranicznych wraz ze swymi doradcami prawnymi. Ci przeszli na górę do apartamentów Williama Willisa. Ponieważ interesy Amerykanina wzywały go do najszybszego wyjazdu, sprawa musiała być omówiona jeszcze dzisiaj. W punktach zasadniczych jej losy zapadły już dawno na pokładzie „Corony”, warunkowo wprawdzie, lecz teraz, gdy warunkowość przestała istnieć i kwestia została przesądzona, na tych właśnie punktach umowa miała być oparta. Paweł Dalcz pokrótce zreferował sprawę, po czym William Willis wypowiedział pogląd, że najprostszym rozwiązaniem kwestii byłoby powołanie do życia towarzystwa akcyjnego, które przystąpiłoby do natychmiastowej eksploatacji wynalazku we wszystkich państwach. Połowę kapitału akcyjnego pokryliby tu obecni, dwadzieścia procent otrzymałby właściciel patentu, pan Paweł Dalcz, reszta poszłaby na giełdy do wolnej sprzedaży. To oświadczenie nie wywołało żadnych sprzeciwów, wobec czego przystąpiono do omawiania szczegółów. Sam fakt, że William Willis angażował się olbrzymią kwotą w przedsięwzięciu, gwarantował powodzenie na rynku akcyjnym. Zresztą rentowność kauczuku syntetycznego w najpesymistyczniejszych obliczeniach była wspaniała. Oczywiście nie mogło być mowy o konkurencji ze strony producentów kauczuku naturalnego. Z dniem dzisiejszym byli to ludzie skazani na doszczętną ruinę. Za pół roku, kiedy „Optima” będzie dostarczana konsumentom na całym globie w dowolnych ilościach, plantacje drzew kauczukowych spadną w swej wartości do zera. Już sam fakt zjazdu w Warszawie wywołał wielkie zaniepokojenie. Przetwórczy przemysł gumowy w Niemczech i we Francji powstrzymał zamówienia. Giełda w Londynie zareagowała na to nieznacznym, lecz wyraźnym spadkiem akcyj kauczukowych. Konferencja w hotelu zakończyła się przed świtem, a o świcie prezes nowo powstałego Międzynarodowego Koncernu „Optima” William Willis odjeżdżał z Dworca Głównego wraz z całym sztabem swego przybocznego biura. Przez tę noc ani przez następny dzień Paweł ani na chwilę nie zmrużył oka. Miał tylko tyle czasu, by na chwilę wpaść do domu i przebrać się. Od rana rozpoczął pod jego przewodnictwem swe prace komitet organizacyjny, składający się z radców prawnych oraz wezwanych telegraficznie ekspertów. Większość postulatów Pawła znalazła w nim pozytywny wyraz, więcej zaś zależało mu na kwestiach głównych niż na upieraniu się przy pozycjach drobniejszych kosztem zwłoki. Przede wszystkim przyjęto utworzenie we wszystkich większych państwach odrębnych towarzystw akcyjnych i utworzenie centrali w Paryżu. Paweł Dalcz obejmował prezesurę wyłącznie polskiej spółki akcyjnej, natomiast kategorycznie odmówił przyjęcia proponowanego mu stanowiska wiceprezesa rady głównej, jak również objęcia kierownictwa propagandy, które wobec tego przekazano jednemu z przemysłowców niemieckich, któremu już istniejąca warszawska „Optima” miała dostarczyć próbek tego kauczuku. Nie ulegało wątpliwości bowiem, że część rynku odniesie się nieufnie do nowego produktu i że zechce przed udzieleniem zamówień zbadać syntetyczny kauczuk laboratoryjnie i praktycznie. Jednocześnie komitet organizacyjny został upoważniony do poczynienia wstępnych umów z producentami terpentyny i kazeiny. Powierzono również fachowcom wybranie miejsc nadających się na budowę fabryki w Skandynawii i w Kanadzie. Tempo nadane sprawie zarówno przez Pawła, jak i przez Williama Willisa było koniecznością. Należało za wszelką cenę uruchomić fabryki przed majem, w którym to miesiącu w kauczuku dokonywane są największe transakcje zarówno w Londynie, jak i w New Yorku. W tych warunkach Paweł już zupełnie nie miał czasu na zajmowanie się Zakładami Przemysłowymi Braci Dalcz. Wpadał tam najwyżej raz na tydzień, na krótką chwilę, zdawszy faktyczne kierownictwo Krzysztofowi. Zresztą od dnia, w którym Krzysztof przeprowadził się na Ujazdowską, widywał go prawie codziennie. Najczęściej wracając do domu około północy zastawał Krzysztofa w salonie słuchającego radia lub grającego na fortepianie. Krzysztof grał źle i Paweł, który słuch miał bardzo wyrobiony, nie lubił tego. Sam w dzieciństwie przepadał za muzyką. Był to jedyny przedmiot, którego uczył się z zapałem. Niestety później zarzucił muzykę zupełnie. Lata spędzone na szeregu nieudatnych prób wejścia w wielki świat interesów nie dały mu ani czasu, ani warunków do zajęcia się muzyką. Teraz tym bardziej nie mógł o tym marzyć. – Zbyt twardo bierzesz Wagnera – powiedział któregoś dnia, stanąwszy na progu niepostrzeżenie dla Krzysztofa. – Wagner jest mocny, lecz bynajmniej nie twardy. Dziwię się, że ty tego nie czujesz. Przecież oboje jesteśmy z pochodzenia Niemcami, a każdy Niemiec i tylko Niemiec tę właśnie różnicę świetnie wyczuwa. Krzysztof odwrócił się. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem: – Już wróciłeś? – powiedział miękko. I Paweł nagle uświadomił sobie, że ktoś jego przyjście do domu na nocleg może nazwać powrotem. W następnej chwili przyłapał w swojej myśli słowo „dom” i zastanowił się: dlaczego to mieszkanie równie mu dotychczas obojętne, jak pierwszy lepszy pokój hotelowy, związane z nim wyłącznie tym, że tu są jego rzeczy i że tu sypia, może być nazwane domem, czyli czymś, co stanowi jakby centralny punkt świata, czymś swoim, osiadłym, niezmiennym... Zbliżył się do Krzysztofa i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Krzysztof podniósł wzrok i tak przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. – Dlaczego – odezwał się Paweł – zawsze czekasz na mnie? Wstajesz bardzo wcześnie, a ja wracam późno... – Czy sprawia ci to przykrość? – Przeciwnie. – Ale w każdym razie wolałbyś nie słyszeć mojej gry na fortepianie – zaśmiał się Krzysztof, jakby z zażenowaniem i z odrobiną kokieterii. – Czyś ty nigdy nie nosiła kobiecego ubrania? – Nigdy – Krzysztof potrząsnął głową. – Wprost zdumiewam się, jak mogłem nie odkryć wcześniej twojej kobiecości. Jesteś tak fenomenalnie, tak uderzająco kobieca... Właśnie dlatego to mieszkanie zaczyna mi przypominać dom. Siedziała milcząca. Paweł patrząc z góry widział długie cienie rzęs na jej policzkach. Cienie te drgały, skracały się, wydłużały. Podniósł rękę i łagodnie przesunął dłonią po jej włosach. Były niezwykle miękkie, jedwabiste. Ostrożnie zanurzył w nie palce. Były ciepłe i ciężkie. Wtem rozległ się cichy dzwonek. Jeden, drugi, trzeci – dwanaście uderzeń małym młoteczkiem w brzękliwą srebrną blachę. Zegar na konsoli kominka wydzwaniał północ. Jeszcze przed snem trzeba było przejrzeć gruntownie dzisiejszą korespondencję Centrali Eksportowej. Jutro rano Kolbuszewski wyjeżdża do Katowic. Dla niego też trzeba przygotować wytyczne. Roboty przynajmniej na dwie godziny, a w „Optimie” o siódmej rano Blumkiewicz obejmuje dyrekcję. Paweł wyprostował się i podał rękę Krzysztofowi. – Dobranoc ci – powiedział – mam jeszcze dużo roboty, a już dwunasta. – Dobranoc – ledwie dosłyszalnie odpowiedział Krzysztof. Paweł stał jeszcze przez moment nieruchomy, później mruknął do siebie: „tak”, i zaczął z wolna iść w kierunku sypialni. Na plecach czuł wzrok tej dziewczyny, wzrok, który zdawał się go zatrzymywać. Chrząknął i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Na biurku piętrzyły się przygotowane teczki. Na samym wierzchu leżała czarna z wyraźnym napisem: „Rumunia”. – Aha – uśmiechnął się – więc Bukareszt nareszcie się ruszył. Zobaczymy... I już na inne myśli nie było miejsca. Każda z tych kartek papieru przemawiała doń szeregami cyfr, dat i słów pilnych, ważnych, zawierających różne i wielostronne znaczenia. Każda przynosiła wiadomości, kojarzące się w jego umyśle w jednolity obraz przyczyn, skutków i wniosków. W gabinecie swoim w Centrali Eksportowej miał jedną ze ścian zawieszoną wielką mapą Europy. Barwne chorągiewki, wpięte w wielu miejscach, oznaczały na niej pozycje już zdobyte i zdobywane. I tutaj jednak bez mapy miał wprost w oczach wizerunek kontynentu. Wiedział na pamięć, gdzie jakie działają wpływy, gdzie jakie tworzą się warunki, gdzie jakie rozwijają się możliwości. Po kilku miesiącach działalności Centrali Paweł przekonał się, że pod jednym względem jego początkowe obliczenia zawiodły. Przewidywał mianowicie, że rozpoczęcie akcji wywozowej na wielką skalę podwoi lub potroi produkcję polskiego przemysłu. Okazało się jednak, iż w ciągu lat zastoju większość fabryk utraciła znaczną część swoich zdolności produkcyjnych. Wyniszczone urządzenia, zaniedbane składy, szyby, środki transportu i inne względy sprawiały to, że wiele przedsiębiorstw potrzebowało długiego czasu do całkowitego odzyskania dawnej wydajności. Miało to wprawdzie i swoje dobre strony. Dumping polski nie zaciążył od razu na rynkach międzynarodowych, nikogo nie przeraził, nie wywołał kontrakcji. Obawiając się jej, Paweł nigdzie nie atakował zbyt mocno. Była to raczej partyzantka, a transporty wwożonych towarów mogły uchodzić po prostu za okazyjne. Jednakże mała skala obrotów niecierpliwiła Pawła. Główny jego zysk opierał się przecie na procentach od tegoż obrotu. Własne kapitały uzyskane z banków krajowych i z manchesterskiego banku „Lloyd and Bower”, a zabezpieczone na Zakładach Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz, były tu kroplą w morzu, zresztą w najbliższym czasie trzeba je było wycofać i rzucić na rynek kauczukowy. Na razie jednak w działalności Centrali Pawła pochłaniała inna koncepcja. Będąc teraz największym odbiorcą produkcji niemal wszystkich gałęzi przemysłu krajowego, będąc człowiekiem ostatecznie i bezapelacyjnie decydującym o udzieleniu zamówień temu czy innemu przedsiębiorstwu, nie ograniczył się do moralnego wpływu na dostawców. Zaczęło się od wielkiej huty „Letycja”, której prezesem był baron Colberg, jeden z najzaciętszych przeciwników Pawła jeszcze z czasów komisji porozumiewawczej przemysłu metalurgicznego. „Letycja” nie otrzymała zamówienia ani na jeden kilogram. Colberg czekał spokojnie przez dwa miesiące. Wreszcie interweniował w Ministerstwie Przemysłu i Handlu. Uzyskał tam tyle, że zwrócono się do Pawła z prośbą o niepomijanie w zamówieniach huty „Letycja”. Pozycja Pawła pozwalała mu już jednak nie liczyć się zbytnio z życzeniami Ministerstwa i stało się tak, jak przewidział: baron Colberg sam zjawił się u niego. Ponieważ był to również człowiek interesów, rozmowa trwała krótko: Colberg otrzymał zamówienia, a Paweł Dalcz znaczny pakiet akcyj huty „Letycja”. Po „Letycji” przyszła kolej na przędzalnię Waksberga w Łodzi, na naftowe towarzystwo „Oleum” w Borysławiu, na „Spółkę Akcyjną Sachs i Synowie” w Mysłowicach, na kopalnię „Nobel”, „Bałtyckie Towarzystwo Transportowe”, na „Eksport Drzewny Dawid Koń i Spółka”, cementownię „Lasocice” itd. W początkach grudnia Paweł był już członkiem zarządu dwudziestu kilku spółek akcyjnych, a w niektórych, bardziej od niego uzależnionych, został wybrany na prezesa. Nie było to zresztą z najmniejszą szkodą owych towarzystw. Nie mówiąc już o zamówieniach dla Centrali Eksportowej, dawało to im możność korzystania z nazwiska Pawła Dalcza, które wystarczało we wszystkich bankach za najlepszą firmę. Nadto w wielu wypadkach Paweł zabierał się do uporządkowania interesów danego przedsiębiorstwa, a to, dzięki jego zdolnościom, dzięki znajomości ludzi i interesów, prawie zawsze dawało duże korzyści. Z dnia na dzień, niemal z godziny na godzinę rósł majątek Pawła i rosło jego znaczenie w świecie. Z tym wszystkim jednak coraz bardziej brakowało mu dnia. Na dobitek wszystkiego przyjechała jego matka. Pobyt na wsi nie tylko jej nie zaszkodził, lecz zdawało się, odmłodził ją. Wynudzona na odludziu, a zwabiona do Warszawy sławą Pawła, wprost nie dawała sobie wytłumaczyć, że jego czas jest od świtu do nocy zajęty. Chciała z nim „nagadać się” i wiele go trudu kosztowało, zanim zdołał się jej pozbyć. Zaczęło się od tego, iż zjechała z walizami, kuframi i pakami wprost na Ujazdowską wczesnym rankiem. Wiadomość, że połowa mieszkania zajęta jest przez Krzysztofa, przyjęta została przez nią z oburzeniem. Uważała, że mieszkanie stanowi jej własność i że sprowadzenie się doń syna pani Teresy było grubą samowolą. Pawłowi o tym wszystkim doniósł telefonicznie lokaj, dodając, iż jaśnie pani kazała przestawić meble itd. Przewidując wypadki, Paweł musiał przerwać konferencję i wrócić do domu, by poskromić reformatorskie zapędy pani Józefiny. W rezultacie zdołał ją przekonać, że powinna zamieszkać u Jachimowskich. Ci jednak nie chcieli się na to zgodzić, wymawiając się ciasnotą swojej willi. Wreszcie pertraktacje prowadzone przy poparciu Nity odniosły ten skutek, że pani Józefina miała zięciowi i córce płacić miesięcznie pięćset złotych, które szły oczywiście z kieszeni Pawła. Nadto Paweł zobowiązał się urządzić gdzieś Jachimowskiego, pozostającego bez bliżej określonego zajęcia od czasu rozstania się z fabryką Dalczów, Obecność pani Józefiny w Warszawie, a zwłaszcza w kontakcie z Jachimowskimi, groziła wprawdzie Pawłowi jej gadatliwością, dzięki której mogły wyjść na jaw okoliczności, w jakich powrócił on do Warszawy. Nie byłoby to na rękę Pawłowi, lecz tym niemniej nie wydawało się o tyle groźne, by się miał z tym poważnie liczyć. Na wszelki wypadek zalecił matce powściągnięcie wielomówności do możliwych granic, nie łudził się jednak, że granice te przy temperamencie pani Józefiny i tak będą bardzo szerokie. Bądź co bądź stanowił obecnie temat licznych i częstych rozmów nie tylko w bankach, na giełdzie, wśród ludzi interesu i w biurach rządowych, lecz także na „fajfach” i rautach, na dancingach i balach. Informacje o jego działalności były tam towarem równie pożądanym, jak i anegdotki o jego sposobie bycia. Wprost należało do dobrego tonu móc powiedzieć, co sądzi o tym, a co o tamtym Paweł Dalcz, sam Paweł Dalcz. Oczywiście pani Józefina w tej atmosferze czuła się wyśmienicie. Oblegano ją ze wszystkich stron, zapraszano nieustannie, czy to po prostu dla snobizmu posiadania takiej ozdoby salonu, jak matka Dalcza, czy w nadziei dotarcia przez nią pod wszechpotężne opiekuńcze skrzydła milionera, celem uszczknięcia z nich bodaj jednego piórka dla siebie. A Paweł z tygodnia na tydzień stawał się mniej dostępny, coraz mniej dosięgalny. Pozawierane początkowo stosunki towarzyskie, które miały mu służyć ułatwieniem w interesach, likwidował jedne po drugich. Najkrótsza wizyta bowiem zabierała przynajmniej dziesięć minut czasu, a dziesięć minut równało się nieraz dziesięciu tysiącom zysku lub straty. Im mniej mógł się udzielać bliźnim, tym więcej było takich, którzy doń dotrzeć chcieli. Przypominali go sobie koledzy z pierwszych klas gimnazjalnych, ba, nawet chłopcy, z którymi bawił się w koniki, gdy miał lat pięć czy sześć. Co gorsza, przychodzili nawet tacy, których nigdy nie znał i nie widział. Nieraz uszu jego dochodziły wiadomości, że taki pan czy inny utrzymuje, iż jest jego serdecznym przyjacielem od dziesiątków lat. Otóż do tego pięknie przyczyniła się pani Józefina. Każdy, kto tylko chciał, a nie było takich, którzy by nie chcieli, mógł usłyszeć od niej, jakim to anielskim i mądrym dzieckiem był Paweł już w pieluszkach. Jako chłopak mały odznaczał się niebywałą pilnością w naukach, a wiedza jego, gdy miał lat piętnaście, wprawiała w oszołomienie najuczeńszych profesorów uniwersytetu. Ba, jego rodzony ojciec, świętej pamięci pan Wilhelm Dalcz, nieraz przerywał małemu Pawełkowi zabawę w chowanego i radził się go, jak ma postąpić w różnych skomplikowanych interesach. Ilekroć zaś poszedł za jego radą, zawsze wychodził na tym świetnie. Już wtedy było wiadomo, że będzie to geniusz finansowy. Pani Józefina wzdychała i wymownie kiwała głową: – I gdyby mój nieboszczyk mąż nadal słuchał Pawła, nigdy by nie doszło do tej tragicznej śmierci. Opowiadała dalej, jak Paweł zawsze był uosobieniem wszelkich cnót: odważny, uczciwy, szlachetny, najlepszy syn, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał pod słońcem. Kłamstwo nigdy nie skalało jego ust, a uczciwość miał zawsze tak bezkompromisową, że nawet członkom rodziny nie wybaczał pod tym względem najmniejszych uchybień. Natomiast jeżeli wyświadczył komuś jakieś dobro, a było to zawsze jego pasją, przede wszystkim zastrzegał absolutną dyskrecję, nie lubił bowiem rozgłosu swoich miłosiernych czynów. Takie i podobne wiadomości rozchodziły się następnie w najfantastyczniejszych wersjach wśród ludzi, urabiając Pawłowi opinię arcywzoru cnót, talentów i zalet. Nie próbował wpływać na jej zmianę, tak jak nie reagował też na plotki, przynoszące mu ujmę, doskonale doceniał jednak korzyści, jakie płynęły z pierwszych i drugich. Im więcej sprzecznych rzeczy mówiono o nim, tym mniej dawano wiary wszystkiemu, co mogłoby niekorzystnie o nim świadczyć. Paweł wierzył, że na dnie natury ludzkiej leży pragnienie dobra, pragnienie wiary w to dobro. Nieraz przypominał sobie powiedzenie Guy de Maupassanta: – Znacznie więcej jest kobiet cnotliwych, niż mówimy, lecz jednak znacznie mniej, niż myślimy. Maupassant dokonał tu bardzo ciekawego odkrycia w psychice ludzkiej, należało jednak dodać do tego, że to samo odnosi się również do cnót nie tylko niewieścich. Toteż przewagę w życiu będzie miał ten, który uzbroiwszy się w świadomość takich ogólnych praw psychicznych, zbliżając się do ludzi, oczekiwać od nich będzie przede wszystkim nieuczciwości, podstępu, zła. I druga rzecz: wieczna tęsknota do wzoru, powszechne pragnienie znalezienia przedmiotu uwielbień. – Połowa wielkości Cezara, Napoleona, Mussoliniego – powiedział kiedyś Paweł Krzysztofowi – polega na tym. Nie oni się wywyższali, lecz tłum sam wznosił ich nad swoje głowy. Wznosił ich nie dlatego, że byli to oni, lecz zapewniam cię, że to tylko było szczęście tych jednostek, którym podobne są setki i tysiące. Sztuka polega na znalezieniu się w zogniskowaniu pragnień tłumu. To wszystko. Później wystarczy osłonić się tajemnicą, odgrodzić się niedostępnością, a sami stworzą legendę, sami wywindują na piedestał. Oto mechanika wielkości. – Jeżeli jest tak, jak mówisz, wyraża się w tym tęsknota do boskości – po chwili namysłu odpowiedział Krzysztof. – W każdym razie do ponadprzeciętności. – A jednak konwencjonalizm jest też wrodzoną siłą społeczną. Gromada zazdrośnie pilnuje, by nikt nie wyrósł głową ponadprzeciętność, powyżej standardu. Nie wolno być innym. Doświadczyłem tego na sobie. W ogóle nie wolno być innym. Paweł potrząsnął głową: – To prawda. Nieraz zastanawiałem się nad tym. Moim zdaniem kult przeciętności wyrasta z samego instynktu stadowego. Obrona przed indywidualizacją osobników, troska o utrzymanie więzi społecznej drogą upodobnienia się poszczególnych jednostek. – Skądże w stadzie bierze się zatem tęsknota do indywidualności? – Do wielkich indywidualności – poprawił Paweł. – Tym bardziej. Czyż nie świadczy to o pragnieniu Boga, jakie tkwi w człowieku? Paweł wzruszył ramionami: – Moja droga, oczywiście można przyjąć i taki sposób komentowania tych rzeczy. Mamy wszakże znacznie prostszy. Stado zawsze potrzebuje przywódców. Ilekroć w którymś spośród swoich poczuje większą siłę, większe zdolności, powołuje go do sprawowania władzy. A co najciekawsze, że uwalnia od razu wybranego osobnika spod kryteriów przeciętnej miary czy to pod względem prawa, czy moralności, czy konwenansu. Obdarza go tyloma przywilejami, ile tylko sam zapragnie. Gdy zaś z któregokolwiek podoba mu się nie skorzystać, wszyscy podnoszą to jako wyjątkową łaskę dla stada. Gdyby Bonaparte sam sobie raz jeden wyczyścił buty, napisano by o tym kilka tomów, nauczycielowie, opowiadając o tym dzieciom w szkole, do dziś dnia i jeszcze przez kilka wieków zachłystywaliby się z zachwytu. Paweł nalał sobie jeszcze jedną filiżankę kawy i wypił ją duszkiem. – Psychoanalitycy twierdzą – ciągnął – że w ludziach wielkich człowiek przeciętny widzi urzeczywistnienie własnych marzeń. Rozmawiałem z takim jednym maniakiem, który ma głowę wyfaszerowaną formułkami i gotowymi diagnozami. Plótł mi coś o tym, że źródłem kultu wielkich ludzi jest pierwiastek kobiecy tkwiący w psychice wielu mężczyzn. – Nie rozumiem – przerwał Krzysztof. – I ja też – zaśmiał się Paweł – miało to znaczyć, że wybijają się ludzie o zdecydowanie dominującym pierwiastku męskim, a uwielbienie, jakie ich otacza, wynika ze skobiecenia większości społeczeństwa. W tym wszystkim mają odgrywać rolę niezaspokojone w dzieciństwie żądze posiadania i temu podobne faramuszki. Trzeba być erotomanem, żeby w to wierzyć i nie wstydzić się podobnych głupstw. Jeżeli w czymś widzę objaw skobiecenia, to właśnie w tym kręćku zahaczania wszystkiego o płciowość. Strzepnął popiół z rękawa i spojrzał na Krzysztofa. W pokoju paliła się tylko jedna lampa i w skąpym jej świetle sylwetka w fotelu naprzeciw kształtowała się liniami wyraźnie kobiecymi. Na poręczy leżała nieruchoma długa wąska ręka, tak blisko, że mógł do niej dosięgnąć. Przyszło mu na myśl, że dłoń ta musi być przyjemnie chłodna, giętka i gładka. Uczuł wprost potrzebę dotknięcia do niej. Przechylił się i dotknął jej lekko. Dziewczyna drgnęła i odruchowo cofnęła się. Paweł dostrzegł jej zmieszanie i sam nieco się zdetonował, a to go trochę zdziwiło, lecz zdziwiło nieprzyjemnie. – Nad czym się zamyśliłaś? – zapytał uśmiechając się nieszczerze. Nic nie odpowiedziała i to jeszcze bardziej utrudniało sytuację. Teraz już całkiem świadomie, dla podkreślenia naturalności pierwszego ruchu, Paweł wziął ją za rękę i potrząsnął: – Usypiam cię swoim nudziarstwem – zażartował i natychmiast spostrzegł, że brzmi to fałszywie, że powiedział zdawkowe głupstwo i że jest z tego powodu niezadowolony, za bardzo niezadowolony z siebie, a to z kolei było już irytujące. Dlatego szybko powiedział: – masz śliczną rękę... Działa wręcz hipnotycznie... Zabierz mi ją, bo ją zgniotę... Zaśmiał się znowu i zamknął dłoń. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ściska jej palce aż do bólu, lecz chciał, musiał wywołać jakiś, bodaj najmniejszy, odruch tej ręki. To uspokoiłoby go i zakończyło dręczącą sytuację. Gdy podniósł oczy, spotkał jej spojrzenie rozjarzone, uparte, palące. Czym prędzej pochylił głowę, przyglądał się przez chwilę trzymanej ręce, jak jakiemuś przedmiotowi, który wzięło się przypadkowo i nie wiadomo dlaczego, machinalnie podniósł ją do ust, pocałował i wstał: – Dobranoc – rzucił krótko – czas spać. Wyszedł prędzej, niż należało, i z przesadnym pośpiechem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zachował się niczym smarkacz. Był wściekły na siebie i niedorzecznie wzburzony. Stał teraz w ciemności i nie mógł się uspokoić. Co za dzieciństwo! Rzecz jest całkiem prosta. Dziewczyna pali się do niego, on do niej. Gdzie tu miejsce na jakiekolwiek grymasy, wątpliwości, namysły czy niepokoje! Powinien był postąpić całkiem zwyczajnie. Nie należy sobie nigdy pozwalać na uskoki logiki, bo to dezorganizuje człowieka. Zmarszczył brwi i zawrócił. Bez wahania nacisnął klamkę. W salonie było już ciemno. Widocznie poszła do siebie... A może tylko zgasiła światło... – Czy jesteś tu? – zapytał szorstko. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Oczywiście poszła do siebie. Rozbiera się i myśli o nim, że postąpił po sztubacku. Należy pójść tam i raz wreszcie postawić sprawę jasno, to znaczy wziąć ją bez przypisywania temu naturalnemu faktowi jakiegoś specyficznego znaczenia. W najwyższym stopniu śmieszne jest to, że powstrzymuje go od tego chyba tylko taki drobiazg, jak męskie ubranie!... Chyba tylko to, bo cóż więcej? Co więcej, do ciężkiego diabła!... Przyszło mu na myśl, że ona tu siedzi i szpieguje wyraz jego twarzy w smudze światła z otwartych drzwi od gabinetu. Był niemal pewien tego i zdecydowanie zbliżył się do kontaktu. Pokój był pusty. Ucieszyło go to i jednocześnie zniechęciło. Zgasił światło, zaklął jeszcze raz, z niechęcią rzucił okiem na stos papierów piętrzący się na biurku i zaczął się rozbierać. Wprawdzie w papierach tych były sprawy pilne, ale dziś już był zbyt przemęczony. Jutro wstanie o pół godziny wcześniej i zdąży załatwić rzeczy najpilniejsze. Przede wszystkim umowa z Holzmannami. Jeżeli nie zgodzą się na natychmiastową wpłatę, trzeba będzie telegrafować do wywiadowni w Wiedniu dla sprawdzenia ich zadłużenia w tamtejszych bankach... Zgasił nocną lampę i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. – Sam siebie oszukuję – powiedział głośno – przecież to jasne, że myślę wciąż o niej! To już było godne politowania. Nie chodziło przecież o męskie portki, ale o szczególniejszą wagę, jaką przypisywał swemu stosunkowi do niej. Początkowo drażniła go swoją obojętnością, później zaskoczyła romantycznym wyznaniem, a teraz burzy mu spokój milczeniem, tym jakimś nieznośnym suczym, samiczym wyczekiwaniem na moment największego podniecenia u samca! Od setek tysięcy lat to samo powtórzyło się iks milionów razy i powtórzy się drugie tyle, a oto dla niego, człowieka trzeźwego i rozsądnego, ma to być czymś godnym aż namysłów, aż wahań, aż głupiego przewracania się na łóżku z jednego boku na drugi i zaprzątania sobie głowy tym, co powinno załatwić się automatycznie. A wszystko tak działo się dlatego, że ta dziewczyna swoją najzwyklejszą w świecie „wolę bożą”, najnormalniejszy w jej wieku popęd seksualny zechciała łaskawie uznać za wzniosłą i nieogarnioną miłość do ostatniego tchu, do grobowej deski i dalej w tym guście. Nie powiedziała tego, ale chciała, by do jego świadomości przedostała się cała wspaniałość i wieczność tego nadziemskiego uczucia. A w gruncie rzeczy, jeżeli w dalszym ciągu będzie w to święcie wierzył, pewnego pięknego wieczoru panienka puści się z pierwszym lepszym, bodaj zawoła lokaja i każe mu wleźć do swego łóżka. Paweł z obrzydzeniem odepchnął nogami kołdrę. Wyobraził sobie spoconą łysinę Ignacego, a pod nią twarz Krzysztofa ściągniętą wyczekiwaniem rozkoszy. – Nonsens! A jednak rozsądek kazał się z tym liczyć całkiem pozytywnie. Natura ma swoje prawa. Naciągnął kołdrę aż pod brodę, jeszcze raz odwrócił się do ściany, skonstatował, że nie zaśnie, wstał, narzucił szlafrok i przeszedł do gabinetu. Teczka z umową Holzmannów leżała na samym wierzchu. Usiadł i zagłębił się w obliczenia. Nazajutrz czuł się z początku nieco ociężały i senny, ale do południa całkiem się rozruszał. Bo i powód był do tego niemały: przyszła długa, umówionym szyfrem pisana, depesza z Londynu. Isaakson telegrafował: „Wczoraj «Times» podał wywiad z Willisem i streszczenie artykułu wynalazcy. Z samego rana rzuciłem na giełdę wszystkie kauczukowe, tak jak było umówione, w trzech porcjach. Pierwszą sprzedałem natychmiast, biorąc siedem za dziesięć, drugą bez trudu po cztery i pół, za trzecią dawano już tylko dwa i pół. Kupił Brighton przez swoich agentów jawnie. Chce ratować, ale nic nie wskóra. Pod koniec Redding rzucił swoje. Upierał się przy trzech, a sprzedał za dwa. Kompletna panika. Drobni posiadacze sprzedają na gwałt. Jutro Brighton będzie musiał pęknąć. Skupuję, co mogę, i sprzedaję coraz niżej. Jeżeli Bóg da, za dwa dni będziemy płacić za brazylijskie po dwa pensy, a za inne po pół. Proszę przekazać dalszych dziesięć tysięcy telegraficznie na Bank New Jersey. Dotychczasowe straty przekroczyły dwanaście”. Paweł spokojnie słowo po słowie odszyfrował depeszę. Siedzący przed biurkiem Kolbuszewski mógł na jego nieruchomej twarzy dostrzec tylko nieznaczne rumieńce. – Jakaś przykra wiadomość? – zapytał. – Nie. Pan będzie łaskaw natychmiast przekazać z rachunku Centrali w firmie Workets w Londynie dziesięć tysięcy funtów na konto Jack Isaakson Bank New Jersey. Telegraficznie. Rzecz bardzo pilna. – Zaszła jakaś pomyłka? – zaniepokoił się Kolbuszewski. – Drobiazg. Niech pan pośpieszy. – Dobrze, zaraz załatwię. Czy awizować to kontrolerowi rządowemu? – Nie, po co? Rzecz już awizowana. Zapis idzie do ksiąg własnych – nie bez zniecierpliwienia odpowiedział Paweł. Kolbuszewski kiwnął głową, lecz od drzwi jeszcze raz zapytał: – Czy nie wynikną, proszę pana, komplikacje? W bieżącym miesiącu na księgi własne przepisano już ponad dwieście tysięcy dolarów i zdaje się trzydzieści tysięcy funtów. – Niech pan śpieszy – spokojnym głosem powtórzył Paweł i podniósł nań oczy. Kolbuszewski bez słowa wyszedł. Paweł nacisnął dzwonek. – Pani pisze – odezwał się do wchodzącej stenotypistki i zanim ta zdążyła usiąść, zaczął dyktować. Były to depesze do Paryża, do Londynu, do Berlina. Zawierały jakieś nie istniejące w żadnym języku słowa, a każda z nich kończyła się jednakowo: – Sprzedać wszystko za każdą cenę. O godzinie trzeciej nadeszła wreszcie niecierpliwie oczekiwana depesza z New Yorku: i tam na giełdzie doszło do niebywałej paniki w akcjach kauczukowych. Nadto niespodziewanie i bez żadnego powodu zaczęły spadać również papiery towarzystw opon samochodowych. – A to głupcy – uśmiechnął się Paweł – pozwolą Willisowi oskubać się do ostatniej nitki. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to Willis wyzyskał panikę i gra teraz na baissę własnych akcyj, by je potem za psie pieniądze skupić. Znowu zarobi na tej imprezie kilka milionów. Lecz pomimo to przekona się, że był nie mniej głupi niż tamci. Paweł zatarł ręce i kazał prosić Kolbuszewskiego. – Wyjeżdżam dziś wieczorem do Ameryki – oświadczył mu krótko. – Ależ to niepodobieństwo! Dziś wieczorem przyjeżdżają Holendrzy, a jutro w Sejmie opozycja wnosi interpelację, która może zachwiać istnieniem Centrali Eksportowej! – Głupstwo. Rozmawiałem już z marszałkiem Sejmu. Znajdzie się sposób na utrącenie całej ich donkiszockiej interpelacji. Zresztą poseł Kajewski wrócił. Obiecał mu pan zamówienie na jego naczynia emaliowane. A Holendrów sam pan załatwi beze mnie. Kolbuszewski skrzywił się niemiłosiernie i zaczął namawiać Pawła, by odłożył swój wyjazd bodaj na tydzień, bodaj na kilka dni: – Po prostu boję się, że nie dam sobie rady, dajmy na to, jakaś dodatkowa kontrola z Banku Polskiego. Oni mają do tego prawo. Póki pan jest w Warszawie, nie ośmielą się, ale za swój autorytet u nich głowy nie dam. – Cóż u licha, może panu zdaje się, że ja już nie powrócę... Że tego i owego?... Kolbuszewski zrobił smutną minę, a Paweł wybuchnął śmiechem: – Niech się pan nie obawia. Podczas mojej obecności czy podczas mojej nieobecności zawsze będą mieli należny respekt. Zresztą zapewniam pana, że w najbliższym czasie przeleję ze swego rachunku do Centrali więcej, niż się pan spodziewa. Na razie potrzeba mi jeszcze dużo pieniędzy. Otóż, proszę pana, by podczas mojej nieobecności płacić wszystkie zamówienia w pięćdziesięciu procentach. Reszta po wykonaniu... – Nie zgodzą się – zauważył Kolbuszewski. – Co to znaczy „nie zgodzą się”, muszą się zgodzić. Wszystko, co się w ten sposób da wyciągnąć, będzie pan łaskaw natychmiast przekazywać mnie do New Yorku. W przewidywaniu takiej sytuacji Paweł od dawna w ten sposób układał terminy, by na wielką akcję kauczukową móc uruchomić największą ilość gotówki. Centrala Eksportowa była tylko jednym ze źródeł, drugim miały się stać wszystkie firmy, w których Paweł był członkiem zarządu. Dały się jeszcze znacznie obciążyć hipoteki Dalczów i „Optimy” oraz zmobilizować drobne kredyty zagraniczne. Na nieszczęście Paweł w swoim czasie nie mógł przeprowadzić przyśpieszenia druku akcyj Międzynarodowego Koncernu „Optimy”. Mógłby teraz te akcje zastawić lub nawet sprzedać. Posiadał jednak w ręku świadectwo na swój dwudziestoprocentowy udział w koncernie i miał nadzieję, że w Paryżu uda się pod zastaw tego świadectwa wydobyć przynajmniej dwa miliony franków. Przed wieczorem przyszły jeszcze dalsze depesze. Obliczenia nie zawiodły Pawła. Baissa papierów kauczukowych na całej linii przechodziła w panikę. Paweł cały dzień spędził ze słuchawką telefonu w ręku lub w samochodzie. Na dwie godziny przed odejściem pociągu pojechał do domu, grzecznie, lecz stanowczo wyprawił czekającą nań matkę i zamknął się w swoich pokojach. Po chwili ku zdumieniu Krzysztofa rozległy się stamtąd dźwięki gramofonu i warkot, przypominający hałas elektrycznego wentylatora. Nikt przecie nie mógł przypuszczać, że to pracuje ręczna drukarnia. A pracowała z wielkim wysiłkiem. W przeciągu krótkiego czasu musiała dostarczyć Pawłowi kilkudziesięciu najróżnorodniejszych blankietów. Gdy już były gotowe, z kasy pancernej wywędrowały na stół pudełka z masą różnych pieczęci i stempli. Dziesięć przed jedenastą Paweł otworzył drzwi. Był już gotowy do drogi. W salonie czekał sekretarz i kilku interesantów. – Panowie zechcą od razu pojechać na dworzec. Tam zdążymy się porozumieć – powiedział Paweł, w kapeluszu i w futrze, przechodząc przez salon. Zapukał do Krzysztofa i nie zdejmując kapelusza, wyciągnął doń rękę: – Wybacz mi, moja droga, ale szalenie się śpieszę. Mam kwadrans do odejścia pociągu. Siemianowicom wstrzymaj szlifierki, jeżeli nie zapłacą drugiej raty. Karwackiego należy usunąć bez odszkodowania. Niech podaje do sądu. To zdaje się wszystko. Jeżeli nie będziesz mogła sobie dać z czymś rady, zawsze masz pod ręką Blumkiewicza. Aha, kazałem wstrzymać wypłaty na pół miesiąca. Wezwiesz do siebie delegatów i jakoś im to wytłumaczysz. Możesz na przykład obiecać na jesień dodatek odzieżowy. To ich ułagodzi. No, do widzenia. Myśl o mnie dobrze, to przyniesie mi szczęście. Do widzenia. Podniósł jej rękę do ust i pocałował. – Ale wracaj prędko – cicho powiedział Krzysztof i Paweł zauważył, że drżą mu usta. – Jak najprędzej. Do widzenia. Szybko zbiegł po schodach. Przy otwartych drzwiczkach auta goniec z Centrali podał mu jeszcze depeszę. W drodze na dworzec podyktował sekretarzowi odpowiedź. Na peronie przed jego przedziałem stała grupka ludzi. Kolbuszewski, Tolewski, Blumkiewicz i jeszcze kilku panów. Szybko wydawał dyspozycje, podpisał plik blankietów wekslowych, wysłuchując jednocześnie spraw, które mu przedstawiano. – Pociąg rusza, panie prezesie – oznajmił sekretarz stojący już w oknie. Paweł skinął głową odprowadzającym i wskoczył na stopień. Konduktorzy zatrzaskiwali drzwiczki wagonów. – Teraz przede wszystkim spać – uśmiechnął się do sekretarza, podając mu paczkę papierów – jeżeli pan nie jest senny, niech pan zrobi z tego wyciąg cen. Muszę to oddać w Berlinie. Z granicy niech pan zatelegrafuje do dyrektora Kolbuszewskiego, że w Paryżu zatrzymam się pomimo wszystko przez całą dobę. Adres: Hotel Ritz. Dobranoc panu. Rozebrał się i po chwili spał już mocnym kamiennym snem. Obudził się dopiero przy rewizji celnej, lecz po chwili spał znowu aż do Berlina. Podczas postoju na dworcu doręczono Pawłowi depeszę z Londynu. Isaakson donosił krótko: – Brighton pękł. Kurs jeden i trzy czwarte. Oznaczało to, że Brighton zaczął sprzedawać swoje akcje. Przekonał się o bezcelowości dalszych prób ratowania sytuacji. Widocznie panika w Ameryce ostatecznie podcięła mu nogi. Paweł przerzucił stosy gazet, czytając miejsca zakreślone przez sekretarza czerwonym ołówkiem. Wiadomości dotyczące kauczuku były na ogół skąpe i suche. Prasa powstrzymała się od komentowania krachu towarzystw kauczukowych. W kilku tylko dziennikach notowano, iż przyczyną gwałtownej baissy jest wynalazek inżyniera Ottmana, wszystkie jednak stwierdzały dalszą tendencję zniżkową. W najgorszym wypadku należało przypuszczać, że papiery te spadną nie niżej niż do dziesięciu procent swojej wartości. Obraz sytuacji był jasny. Wszystko działo się tak, jak Paweł przewidział. Jedno tylko było dlań niespodzianką. Oto przypuszczał, iż już w drugim dniu baissy kauczuk tak nisko spadnie, że przestanie być notowany na giełdach. Biorąc rzecz logicznie już dzisiaj nie przekraczał swoją wartością makulatury. Przyczyn odmiennego zjawiska należało szukać chyba w tym, że drobni posiadacze łudzili się jeszcze nadzieją ponownego podskoczenia kursów. W każdym razie zanim przybędzie do New Yorku, kursy te powinny dojść do granic kilkunastu centów za akcję o nominalnej wartości dziesięciu dolarów. Plan skupowania tych akcyj miał Paweł ułożony drobiazgowo, i to od dawna. Transakcja była zakrojona na wiele setek milionów i w jej przeprowadzeniu nie mogła znaleźć się najmniejsza omyłka. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska